Feigned Shock
by Orianna de la Rose
Summary: Bella's sister, Renesmee, goes missing. She reports it, and then gets a call about a meeting with the detective on the case. In the end, Renesmee turns up. Sorry- I ruined it. But where was she? And will Bella hit it off with the detective!


**I'm ba-ack! Three stories in under twenty-four hours! Whoo! Don't get too excited; I will only post stories once a week for most of the time. YAY! . **

**Summary: Bella's sister, Renesmee, goes missing. She reports it, and then gets a call about a meeting with the detective on the case. In the end, Renesmee turns up. Sorry- I ruined it. But where was she? And will Bella hit it off with the detective? Questions, questions…**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Aww. Detect-ward is all SMEYERS. **

**BPOV:**

Jesus Christ, Renesmee was supposed to be home from the library twenty minutes ago. I grabbed my keys, and ran to my car. Mom will kill me if she is late again. I speeded to the library, and ran up the steps to the check-out counter.

"Hello. My name is Bella Swan, and my sister was supposed to be home from here twenty-five minutes ago. Do you know if she's here?"

"Erm, what is your sister's name?" The library pulled out the sign-out log that everyone had to sign before they left.

"Renesmee Ali-Rose Swan," She better be here, because if not… I can't think of that. I need to stay positive.

"She did sign out, I remember someone was with her, though. Some older man…." SHIT.

"Oh God… um, thank you." I needed to call Mom.

"MOM! Nessie didn't come home from the library today. I'm at the library, and she signed out on time. The librarian said there was a man with her, and I don't know where she is now. Mom, I'm so sorry… so, so, so sorry…" I could hear my mother sobbing. I feel awful. This is… the worst thing that could happen to an eleven year-old girl. I'm only twenty-two, and my sister is living with me. We call my mother at her nursing home, and she and her sister Esme visit us all the time. I love my sister, so much. I need to find her.

"Bella, baby, you need to go report this. Okay, honey? Just… just, go to the station. I can't do this alone, baby."

"Okay, mom. I'll go."

"Find her, Bella," was all I heard before I hung up, running back to my car. I started it up, and raced down to the police station. I ran up to the front counter, demanding a missing child report. The woman behind the counter handed it to me, and I filed it out quickly. Before I handed it back, I pulled out a recent photo of Nessie, and slid it under the clip-part of the clipboard.

I was quickly transferred to a conference room, seeing as how Charlie, my dad, used to be a cop. He divorced my mom after Renesmee was born, and was killed in the line of duty a few years after. Renesmee never got to know him, or even meet him, but she did hear about all the great things Charlie had done for me and Renee.

"Hello, I'm Detective Edward Masen, and I'll be the detective on your sister's case," I looked up at the person speaking, and was surprised at what I saw. This Detective Masen was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He looked very built underneath his uniform, and his face was amazing. He had high cheek bones, and full lips. His eyes were piercing jade in color, and were framed by thick eyelashes. He had beautiful bronze hair, and it was just like sex hair.

'Isabella Swan,' I chastised myself. 'Here you are, checking out the detective on your _missing sister's case. _What has the world come to?' Dear Lord, I'm going crazy.

"Hello, I'm Bella, Nessie's sister. But you knew that," I mumbled. Of course he knew that.

"We sent out a pair of officer's to your apartment, and another pair to your mother in her nursing home." It was a small town; everybody knew everyone else's business.

"Okay, I guess. How long will it take to find my sister?" You hot beast of a man.

"Based on the size of this town, and if the man who took her was part of this town, only a few hours. Maybe two days, tops." Two days without seeing my little sister? Oh my Lord.

"I need to go tell my aunt and uncle what happened. Can you give me a number so I can contact you in case anything happens?"

"Sure, I'll give you my cell." He smiled, but only sympathetically. "It's 555-4738. Okay?"

"Thanks," I smiled softly, and walked out of the room. I walked out to my truck, and drove down to Carlisle and Esme's house. I parked my car, and walked up to their door. I took a few deep breaths before I knocked. I heard scurrying behind the door, and whispers. Esme opened the door a few moments later, looking surprised.

"Bella!" She said a bit too loudly. I wonder what's going on. "I didn't know you were going to be here… what's going on sweetie?" Her eyes kept looking over to the living room, and I knew something was up. I looked in, but all the lights were off. 'Hmm…'

"Nessie's gone missing, and I don't know where she is. I filed a report and everything." Esme feigned shock, and I knew that something was going on. Usually, Esme was the first to know everything, and she was overdramatic about everything, too.

"Oh, honey, that's so sad. Why don't we go talk about it in the living room…" She grabbed my hand, and all but dragged me into the living room.

"Esme, what's going on? We need to-" I was cut off by a lot of people screaming.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!" Oh yeah, I forgot. It's my birthday. :)

Apparently, everyone knew what was going on. Esme and Carlisle had invited everyone: Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Phil and Renee, and a lot of others. When I saw Renesmee, I was shocked to saw the least.

"Where was she? What did you…" I couldn't form any words.

"I went into the library a few minutes before Nessie was due home, and I took her with me to our house to help set up," Carlisle said. "She's been going on and on about helping plan her older sister's birthday party. She was never lost. I payed the librarian to not say anything about me being there."

"But what will they do with the police report I filed?" Carlisle chuckled, and I knew that he did something about that, too.

"Bella, Edward is Emmett's friend. He's an actor for a living. I also told the entire station about your party, and they're all here somewhere…" He said, looking around at all the people.

"What about that number Edward gave me?" I looked towards Emmett, looking for an explanation.

"Hahahahah! Bella, he wasn't supposed to give you a number, even if you asked. What is it?" I said the number out loud, and he chuckled again. "That's his real number. Wow, Bellie, he must've taken to you. Oh, and he's in the kitchen if you wanna talk to him," I smiled sarcastically at Emmett, and fought the urge to hurt him. If only Rose wasn't here…

"Fine. I will."

I walked past them all, and into the kitchen, immediately spotting Edward.

"So, _Detective_," I began. "Seems you gave me your real number. And, turns out your not a real detective. So, you tell me, is Edward Masen your real name?"

He looked shocked to say the least. "Why, yes it is, ma'am." I smiled.

"Don't do that 'ma'am' crap with me, Edward. I'm younger than you are." I smiled; I couldn't help it.

"Bella, Emmett told you I wasn't supposed to give you a number, didn't he?" I nodded, and he smiled ruefully. "Yeah, well, about that… Bella, when you walked into that conference room, acting so scared about your little sister, I was so taken with you." I smiled, and looked down.

"Isabella, you are so beautiful. Will you stay and talk with me? I need to explain some things," I smiled again, but more widely.

"Of course, Edward," I said, before leaning into him.

"Don't ever leave, Bella," he said softly. "You belong right here, in my arms." And with that, he leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

I heard a little giggle come from across the room, and I pulled away from Edward, smiling wickedly at Renesmee.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" I yelled, smiling as I ran after her. I love my family.

**Who saw that ending? Definitely not me… :O Sorry- the story plot was wicked stupid, but I felt the need to post it. :)**


End file.
